ΦΥΣΙΚΗ Α ΛΥΚΕΙΟΥ, ΚΡΙΤΙΚΗ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Δεκέμβριος 15 του 2016 Ασκώντας κριτική στο βιβλίο της φυσικής Α’ Γενικού Λυκείου (έκδοση 2016) διαπιστώθηκε ότι περιέχει ασυνέπειες και παραλείψεις, διότι αφενός ξεφεύγει από τα δεδομένα της ιστορίας της φυσικής και αφετέρου χρησιμοποιούνται μέθοδοι που δυσκολεύουν στην κατανόηση των εννοιών της φυσικής. Επίσης εξαιτίας της βαθιάς επιρροής της άκυρης θεωρίας της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν (invalidity of special relativity) υπάρχουν κείμενα που παραπέμπουν σε πολλά ερωτήματα. Αρχικά μια ασυνέπεια που ξεφεύγει από τα δεδομένα της ιστορίας της φυσικής είναι η μαθηματική σχέση F = mα του Euler (1750) όπου η μάζα m είναι η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής. Ο μαθηματικός αυτός τύπος παρότι διατυπώθηκε από τον Euler,(μετά από το θάνατο του Νεύτωνα), εντούτοις στη σελίδα 84 αναφέρεται ως δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. (1687). Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία της φυσικής (“Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science” by Gerald Holton, 1985, page 118) o δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα ορίζει τη δύναμη F ως αποτέλεσμα του ρυθμού της μεταβολής της ορμής: F = dp/dt = d(Mυ)/dt Αυτός ο τρόπος ορισμού της δύναμης F προέκυψε από τις παρατηρήσεις των συγκρούσεων, όπου η δύναμη εμφανίζεται για μικρό χρονικό διάστημα. Όμως αργότερα για δυνάμεις που δρουν συνεχώς όπως αυτές της βαρύτητας διατυπώθηκε από τον Euler η απλή μαθηματική σχέση F = mα. H διαφορά του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα από το μαθηματικό τύπο του Euler είναι ότι στην πρώτη περίπτωση η μάζα Μ είναι μια μεταβλητή μάζα, ενώ η μάζα m του τύπου του Euler είναι η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής, που οδήγησε στα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Λόγου χάρη με την εφαρμογή της σχέσης F = mα του Euler αποκαλύφθηκαν οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας στο Νευτώνειο σύστημα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Πραγματικά στη σελίδα 176 με την εφαρμογή αυτού του μαθηματικού τύπου αναφέρεται ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας ως νόμος της διατήρησης της μηχανικής ενέργειας, όπου η δυναμική ενέργεια ως αποτέλεσμα της αλληλεπίδρασης ενός σώματος με τη Γη μετατρέπεται σε ίση κινητική ενέργεια. Ωστόσο εδώ εξαιτίας της επιρροής της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας δεν μνημονεύεται ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας, και αυτό το θεωρούμε ως παράλειψη, αφού κατά την μετατροπή της δυναμικής ενέργειας σε κινητική ενέργεια, η αδρανειακή μάζα m της μαθηματικής σχέσης του Euler παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή. Με αυτή την έννοια η παράλειψη κρίνεται ως σημαντική, επειδή για πρώτη φορά στο σύστημα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων αποδείχθηκε με μαθηματικό τρόπο ο νόμος της αφθαρσίας της ύλης που δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι, ενώ τον αμφισβήτησε ο Αϊνστάιν όχι μόνο με τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση ότι η μάζα μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια, αλλά και εισάγοντας τις λαθεμένες υποθέσεις περί μάζας ηρεμίας και σχετικιστικής μάζας.( Greek philosophers reject Einstein). Και επειδή ο τύπος αυτός του Euler είναι πολύ σημαντικός για τις συντηρητικές δυνάμεις θα μπορούσαμε για λόγους ιστορικούς να τον αναφέρουμε ως θεμελιώδη νόμο της Μηχανικής και όχι ως δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο πραγματικός δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα με τη μεταβλητή μάζα Μ έχει ευρεία εφαρμογή διότι μας αποκάλυψε όχι μόνο τα λάθη της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY), αλλά και τη μεταβλητή μάζα του φωτονίου όταν η μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου αλληλεπιδρά με τη μάζα των λεγομένων μαύρων οπών, γεγονός που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της ενοποίησης των δυνάμεων.(Discovery of unified forces). Άλλωστε την ίδια μεταβλητή μάζα του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα χρησιμοποίησε και ο Αϊνστάιν για να καταλήξει στη λαθεμένη εξίσωση E = mc2. . Η εφαρμογή λοιπόν του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα παρότι δεν μνημονεύεται στο βιβλίο φυσικής Α’ Λυκείου κρίνεται ως πολύ σημαντική διότι και με τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού κατάφερα να ερμηνεύσω το πείραμα του Compton (correct Compton effect) όπου η μεταβλητή μάζα Μ του ηλεκτρονίου που οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου γίνεται άπειρη σε ταχύτητες που πλησιάζουν την ταχύτητα του φωτός (Photon-Matter Interaction). Δηλαδή στην πραγματικότητα οι ιδέες του Αϊνστάιν όχι μόνο δεν ανατρέπουν τους νόμους του Νεύτωνα αλλά αντίθετα απορρίπτονται από την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα. (Newton and Galileo reject Einstein). Κατά συνέπεια η αμφισβήτηση των νόμων του Νεύτωνα από τον Αϊνστάιν, όπως περιγράφεται στη σελίδα 81 δημιουργεί πολλά ερωτήματα, αφού στην παραπάνω σελίδα διαβάζουμε: “ Οι νόμοι αυτοί ίσχυαν αμετάβλητοι για περισσότερο από διακόσια χρόνια και επαληθεύτηκαν αναρίθμητες φορές. Η καθολική ισχύς τους αμφισβητήθηκε από τον Αϊνστάιν.” Εδώ βέβαια το απλό ερώτημα ξεκινάει από τη φράση «επαληθεύτηκαν αναρίθμητες φορές» όπου ο καθένας διερωτάται πώς είναι δυνατόν οι νόμοι που προέκυψε από τα πειράματα και επαληθεύτηκαν αναρίθμητες φορές τελικά να υπόκεινται σε αμφισβήτηση, όχι από κάποια νέα πειράματα που κατέληξαν στην αποκάλυψη ενός νέου νόμου της φύσης, αλλά από τις υποθέσεις μιας θεωρίας. Αυτή η περίπτωση αν συσχετισθεί και με τις επιστημονικές σκέψεις που γράφονται στο κεφάλαιο «Οι μέθοδοι των φυσικών επιστημών» προκαλεί ακόμη πιο μεγάλη απορία, αφού στη σελίδα 11 διαβάζουμε: “ Μπορεί όμως αργότερα να εμφανισθεί η ανάγκη αλλαγής της θεωρίας ή του νόμου αν οι νόμοι δεν συμφωνούν με τις παρατηρήσεις-πειράματα.” Δηλαδή αν συνέβαινε κάτι τέτοιο η τροποποίηση των νόμων του Νεύτωνα θα έπρεπε να οφείλεται στην ασυμφωνία με τα πραγματικά πειράματα, γεγονός που δεν ταιριάζει με τη φράση «επαληθεύτηκαν αναρίθμητες φορές». Ιστορικά, το 1901 έγινε το γνωστό πείραμα του Kaufmann, όπου παρατηρήθηκε η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου σε υψηλές ταχύτητες. Έτσι το 1904 ο τότε διάσημος θεωρητικός φυσικός Lorentz επειδή ήταν πολύ επηρεασμένος από τις άκυρες εξισώσεις του Maxwell (invalid Maxwell’s equations) απέδωσε την αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου στην επιρροή του απατηλού αιθέρα του Maxwell. Και παρότι ο αιθέρας απορρίφθηκε από το πείραμα των Michelson και Morley (1887) ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 χρησιμοποιώντας τα μαθηματικά του Lorentz απέδωσε την αύξηση της μάζας σε σχετική κίνηση που φάνηκε να μην συμβιβάζεται με τους νόμους της κίνησης των σωμάτων που προέκυψαν από τα πειράματα, παραβιάζοντας ωστόσο το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας, διότι κανένα σώμα με τη σχετική του κίνηση δεν μπορεί να αυξήσει τη μάζα αν δεν απορροφήσει μάζα από άλλο σώμα. Δηλαδή εδώ δεν είχαμε ασυμφωνία πειράματος και νόμων της φύσης, αλλά ασυμφωνία ως προς την ερμηνεία του πειράματος, οπότε θα έπρεπε να εξετασθεί πιο βαθιά αν η τότε ερμηνεία του πειράματος θα μπορούσε να συγκριθεί και με άλλες ερμηνείες άλλων επιστημόνων που ασχολήθηκαν με το ίδιο το πείραμα. Λόγου χάρη από τη λεπτομερή μελέτη της ιστορίας της φυσικής προκύπτει ότι τη σωστή ερμηνεία στο πείραμα του Kaufmann την έδωσε o ίδιος ο Kaufmann, διότι στα πλαίσια του νόμου της διατήρησης της μάζας χρησιμοποίησε τη λεγόμενη ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα που πρότεινε ο J.J. Thomson το 1881 μια και η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ακτινοβολία εμφανίζει τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες της Νευτώνειας σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός, που επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801. Ως γνωστό στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, ο Νεύτων ανακάλυψε τις δυο ιδιότητες της μάζας, δηλαδή ότι η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο είναι ίση με την Βαρυτική μάζα Μg γεγονός που το υιοθέτησε και ο Αϊνστάιν στη δεύτερη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας (1915) ανατρέποντας έτσι ο ίδιος τις προηγούμενες ιδέες του της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας περί μάζας ηρεμίας και σχετικιστικής μάζας.( Contradicting relativity theories). Αυτή την αντίφαση την είχα επισημάνει το 1993 όταν παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων, διότι η ερμηνεία της αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου από τον Αϊνστάιν ως ανατροπή της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής δεν οφείλεται σε σχετική κίνηση ώστε αυτό να σχετίζεται με την τροποποίηση των νόμων της κίνησης των σωμάτων της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής αλλά στην απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου που είναι φαινόμενο της Κβαντικής Φυσικής. Πραγματικά το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο (correct explanation of photoelectric effect) και το φαινόμενο Compton ( 1923) ως φαινόμενα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων έδειξαν ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο όταν απορροφά φωτόνια αυξάνει τη μάζα του εξαιτίας της απορρόφησης της μάζας του φωτονίου. (Νόμος Φωτονίου-Ύλης). Και επειδή ο Αϊνστάιν τότε πίστευε ότι το φωτόνιο δεν έχει μάζα, νόμιζε ότι η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική ισχύει κατά προσέγγιση σε μικρές ταχύτητες σε σχέση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός. Φυσικά το ό,τι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα το προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, αφού το 1704 έγραψε για τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801. Άλλωστε και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 για την απορρόφηση ενέργειας, που προσθέτει όχι μόνο μάζα αδράνειας αλλά και τη βαρυτική μάζα , στο βιβλίο του « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (σελ.201) έγραψε: “ Ένα κομμάτι σίδερο ζυγίζει περισσότερο όταν είναι πυρακτωμένο παρά όταν είναι κρύο, η ηλιακή ακτινοβολία που διαδίδεται στο διάστημα έχει ενέργεια και συνεπώς μια κάποια μάζα.” Δηλαδή σύμφωνα με τον ίδιο τον Αϊνστάιν η πραγματική αύξηση της μάζας εκτός από αδράνεια περιέχει και βάρος και γι αυτό το λόγο το πυρακτωμένο σίδερο που απορροφά ενέργεια ζυγίζει περισσότερο από το κρύο σίδερο. Και φυσικά και το φωτόνιο εξαιτίας της βαρυτικής μάζας έχει τη δυνατότητα να καμπυλώνει όταν διέρχεται δίπλα από τον ήλιο, αφού το 1938 ο Αϊνστάιν στη σελίδα 225 του βιβλίου του έγραψε “ Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός.” Παρόλη λοιπόν αυτή την απλή ιστορία της φυσικής στη σελίδα 89 του βιβλίου διαβάζουμε το παρακάτω επιπρόσθετο λάθος: “ Ενώ η βαρυτική μάζα ενός σώματος διατηρείται σταθερή, η αδρανειακή μάζα, σύμφωνα με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν, αυξάνεται όταν η ταχύτητα του σώματος πλησιάζει την ταχύτητα του φωτός.” Φυσικά αν αυξάνονταν μόνο η αδρανειακή μάζα δεν θα ίσχυε η ανακάλυψη του Νεύτωνα περί ισοδυναμίας της αδρανειακής μάζας με τη βαρυτική μάζα που υιοθέτησε και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν στη δεύτερη θεωρία του της Γενικής Σχετικότητας. Μια άλλη παράλειψη εξαιτίας της επιρροής της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας τη διαπιστώνουμε στη σελίδα 111, όπου ενώ τονίζονται οι δυνάμεις από απόσταση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα ως δυνάμεις δράσης-αντίδρασης, εντούτοις δεν αναφέρεται πουθενά ο ταυτοχρονισμός ή η ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση, και αυτό συμβαίνει επειδή η ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση αργότερα καταργήθηκε από τον Faraday, το Maxwell, και τον Αϊνστάιν. Ως γνωστό ο Faraday στο νόμο της επαγωγής (1831) εγκατέλειψε τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα (που επιβεβαιώθηκε από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής) εισάγοντας τα απατηλά πεδία. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο ταυτοχρονισμός του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα ήταν εκείνος που με οδήγησε στη ανακάλυψη του νόμου της συστολής του μήκους και της διαστολής του χρόνου. (Discovery of length contraction). Γι αυτό το λόγο η ομάδα LIGO στις αρχές του 2016 δεν ανίχνευσε τα βαρυτικά κύματα (που απέρριψε ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1936) αλλά τις χωροχρονικές μεταβολές. (Spacetime repples of laws). Πάντως στα πλαίσια του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα, θα μπορούσε ο Faraday να χρησιμοποιήσει τα πραγματικά διανύσματα Ε και Β των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών εντάσεων αντίστοιχα και όχι τα απατηλά πεδία. (Intensity and false field). Εδώ αξίζει να σημειώσουμε τα μεγάλα λάθη του Maxwell και του Αϊνστάιν, οι οποίοι απέδωσαν το φαινόμενο της επαγωγής σε ένα απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο, παρότι ο Faraday στα συμπεράσματά του το δικαιολόγησε με καθαρά μαγνητικά αίτια και παρότι ο Neumann το 1845 απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι η επαγωγή είναι συνεπής με το νόμο του Ampere, όπου η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm δρα ακαριαία εξ αποστάσεως. Πάντως σύμφωνα με τους νόμους του Coulomb (1785) και Ampere (1820) όπου δεν χρησιμοποιήθηκαν τα απατηλά πεδία, οι σταθερές K και k της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής δύναμης σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) δίδονται από τη σχέση K/k = c2 = 9X1016. Έτσι το 1960 ορίσθηκε K = 9X109 και k = 10-7 Δυστυχώς η απουσία αυτής της σχέσης από τη σελίδα 17 είναι το στοιχείο εκείνο που οδηγεί στην προφανή ασάφεια για την κατανόηση του ορισμού της μονάδας Ampere. Και παρότι αργότερα τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν αυτή τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση, εντούτοις η επιρροή της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας ήταν τόσο μεγάλη ώστε για την ερμηνεία των νέων πειραμάτων της πυρηνικής φυσικής του 20ου αιώνα οι θεωρητικοί πυρηνικοί φυσικοί έφτασαν στο σημείο να εγκαταλείψουν όχι μόνο τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, αλλά ακόμη και τους ηλεκτρομαγνητικούς νόμους που είχαν μεγάλη επιτυχία στα άτομα και μόρια. Έτσι κάτω από αυτή την κρίση της πυρηνικής φυσικής με την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης δημοσίευσα στο επιστημονικό περιοδικό Ind. J. Th. Phys. (2003) την εργασία μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” όπου απέδειξα τη σπουδαία εφαρμογή των φυσικών νόμων πάνω στις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις που οδηγούν στη δομή του πυρήνα. ( Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Λόγου χάρη στο δευτερόνιο η ενέργεια σύνδεσης των 2,2246 MeV δεν οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν, αλλά στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση των έξτρα φορτισμένων κουάρκ που περιέχονται στο πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο. (New structure of protons and neutrons). ‘Έτσι σύμφωνα και με το μοντέλο του Bohr η ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης ΔΕ = 2,2246 MeV μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου σε συμφωνία και με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Επίσης το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου. Έτσι και εδώ με μαθηματικό τρόπο επιβεβαιώνεται ο νόμος της αφθαρσίας της ύλης, όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει και στη Νευτώνεια μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Δυστυχώς κάτω από την επιρροή της άκυρης σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίου της φυσικής Α’ Λυκείου παρότι διαβάζουμε για τα επιτεύγματα της πειραματικής μεθόδου, εντούτοις οι λαθεμένες υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν κρίνονται ως καθαρός λόγος, αφού θεωρείται ακόμη και σήμερα ότι η λαθεμένη υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια επιβεβαιώθηκε από την ατομική βόμβα. Και παρότι ο Γαλιλαίος αμφισβητήθηκε από τον Αϊνστάιν στη σελίδα 93 διαβάζουμε: “O πειραματικός τρόπος έρευνας που θεμελίωσε ο Γαλιλαίος αποτελεί σήμερα το θεμέλιο των Φυσικών Επιστημών. Όμως αυτό δεν αποκλείει το να προηγείται σε πολλές περιπτώσεις ο καθαρός λογικός συλλογισμός και να ακολουθεί το πείραμα ως επιβεβαίωση. Έτσι παραδείγματος χάρη στη θεμελίωση της σύγχρονης Πυρηνικής Φυσικής προηγήθηκαν οι λογικοί συλλογισμοί του Αϊνστάιν, σχετικά με την ισοδυναμία μάζας και ενέργειας (1905) και πέρασαν περίπου 40 χρόνια (1944) για να επιβεβαιωθεί με την ατομική βόμβα, η σχετική θεωρία.” Δηλαδή και εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η θεωρία δεν επιβεβαιώνεται από το πραγματικό πείραμα, αφού έχουμε να κάνουμε με ερμηνεία πειράματος που αποδείχθηκε από τους νόμους της φυσικής ότι είναι λαθεμένη. Ένα άλλο θέμα που έχει σχέση με τη δυσκολία στην κατανόηση των εννοιών της φυσικής είναι η γνωστή μαθηματική σχέση x = υοt + ½ αt2 που αναφέρεται στη σελίδα 56. Εδώ πραγματικά δυσκολεύονται οι μαθητές να κατανοήσουν την απόδειξη και γι αυτό σε πολλά Λύκεια αποφεύγουν οι καθηγητές να χρησιμοποιήσουν την απόδειξη αυτή σε γραπτές εξετάσεις. Αυτή η δυσκολία οφείλεται σε δυο λόγους. Αρχικά θα έπρεπε η απόσταση x να αντικατασταθεί από τη γνωστή απόσταση S όπως αναγράφεται όχι μόνο σε πολλά ξενόγλωσσα βιβλία αλλά και στο ίδιο το βιβλίο της φυσικής Α Λυκείου (σελίδα 90 ). Πραγματικά με τη χρήση του καρτεσιανού συστήματος xy ο μαθητής μπερδεύει την απόσταση x ως εμβαδό x = υt με τον άξονα x του Καρτεσιανού συστήματος. H δεύτερη δυσκολία οφείλεται στη χρήση του εμβαδού ενός τραπεζίου, με αποτέλεσμα ο μαθητής στην προσπάθειά του να απομνημονεύσει τη μαθηματική σχέση για τον υπολογισμό του εμβαδού του τραπεζίου, τελικά ξεφεύγει από τους απλούς συλλογισμούς για την κατανόηση της εξίσωσης. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση για ευκολία θα έπρεπε να υπολογίζονται ξεχωριστά το εμβαδόν (απόσταση So) του ορθογωνίου παραλληλογράμμου So = υοt, και το εμβαδόν S1 = ½ αt2 του ορθογωνίου τριγώνου. Έτσι από την απλή σχέση S = Sο + S1 προκύπτει πολύ εύκολα το αποτέλεσμα S = υοt + ½ αt2 Μια άλλη δυσκολία που έχει σχέση με την επιβράδυνση τη συναντούμε στις σελίδες 94 και 95 επειδή ακριβώς δεν χρησιμοποιούνται το ορθογώνιο παραλληλόγραμμο για την αρχική σταθερή ταχύτητα υο καθώς και το ορθογώνιο τρίγωνο (στη συνέχεια δεξιά) με καθοδική κλίση εξαιτίας της επιβράδυνσης α. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση ο αρχικός χρόνος to (χρόνος αντίδρασης) είναι διαφορετικός από τον τελικό χρόνο t της επιβράδυνσης. Έτσι με τη βοήθεια των δυο σχημάτων μπορούμε να γράψουμε S = υοto + ½ αt2 Και επειδή από την καθοδική κλίση α του ορθογωνίου τριγώνου έχουμε α = υο/t τότε γράφουμε t = υο/α οπότε αντικαθιστώντας θα έχουμε S = υοto + υο2/2α. Μια άλλη σημαντική περίπτωση που τη συναντούμε σε πολλά ξενόγλωσσα βιβλία φυσικής και δεν αναφέρεται στη φυσική Α Λυκείου και μπορεί να χαρακτηρισθεί ως παράλειψη είναι και ο υπολογισμός του χρόνου t ή του διαστήματος S που διανύει ένα σώμα στην κατακόρυφη βολή. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση σχεδιάζεται μόνο το ορθογώνιο τρίγωνο με καθοδική κλίση g = υο /t οπότε μέχρι τι στιγμή που θα μηδενισθεί η ταχύτητά του σώματος θα έχουμε t = υο/g, ενώ το διάστημα S = ½ gt2 με αντικατάσταση θα είναι S = υο2/2g. Επίσης και για την απλή απόδειξη της κεντρομόλου επιτάχυνσης στις κυκλικές κινήσεις που συναντούμε σε πολλά ξενόγλωσσα βιβλία φυσικής παρατηρούμε ότι στη σελίδα 133 αναφέρεται η κεντρομόλα επιτάχυνση α = υ2 /R χωρίς απόδειξη, γεγονός που δεν δίνει την ευκαιρία στο μαθητή να κατανοήσει γιατί στις κυκλικές κινήσεις με ομαλή ταχύτητα εμφανίζεται η κεντρομόλα επιτάχυνση. Ιστορικά αυτό το απέδειξε πρώτος ο Νεύτων το 1665 με τη χρήση όμοιων τριγώνων όπως το ίδιο έκανε και ο Πυθαγόρας (570-496 π.Χ.) για την απόδειξη του Πυθαγορείου θεωρήματος. Και επειδή εδώ τα μαθηματικά είναι πολύ απλά αξίζει να τα παραθέσουμε. Αν στην πρώτη εικόνα της σελίδας 133 η γωνία στο κέντρο του κύκλου ήταν πολύ μικρή, τότε θα σχηματίζονταν δυο όμοια ισοσκελή τρίγωνα. Στο ισοσκελές τρίγωνο με πλευρά υ , το διάνυσμα Δυ της βάσης του ισοσκελούς τριγώνου θα κατευθύνεται πάντοτε προς το κέντρο οπότε γράφοντας α = Δυ/Δt βλέπουμε ότι η επιτάχυνση α πάντοτε θα κατευθύνεται προς το κέντρο. Επίσης στο ισοσκελές τρίγωνο με πλευρά R (ακτίνα του κύκλου) η βάση Δs θα είναι το μικρό τόξο Δs του κύκλου, όπου συγκρίνοντας τις βάσεις από τα όμοια ισοσκελή τρίγωνα γράφουμε Δυ/Δs = υ/R ή Δυ/ΔsΔt = υ /RΔt. Οπότε α = Δυ/Δt = υΔs/RΔt Και επειδή Δs/Δt = υ τότε α = υ2/R Εδώ βλέπουμε ιστορικά τη σπουδαιότητα αυτής της απόδειξης, διότι αφενός δίνει στο μαθητή την ευκαιρία να κατανοήσει την κεντρομόλα επιτάχυνση, και αφετέρου μας αποκαλύπτει τα μεγάλα επιτεύγματα της Ευκλείδειας Γεωμετρίας. Ας σημειωθεί ότι με τη χρήση της Ευκλείδειας Γεωμετρίας ο Ερατοσθένης κατάφερε να υπολογίσει την περιφέρεια της Γης. Μια επίσης σπουδαία παράλειψη που διακρίνουμε στο επόμενο κεφάλαιο της κεντρομόλου δύναμης είναι αυτή της λεγόμενης αδρανειακής δύναμης που οδήγησε τον Αϊνστάιν στο να αναπτύξει τη θεωρία του της Γενικής Σχετικότητας. Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία της φυσικής (page 136) o Νεύτων ήταν ο πρώτος που αποκάλυψε ότι η κεντρομόλα δύναμη της παγκόσμιας έλξης από τη μια μεριά και η αδρανειακή δύναμη από την άλλη (όχι φυγόκεντρος δύναμη), που οφείλεται στη φυσική τάση των πλανητών να κινούνται σε ευθύγραμμες κινήσεις, είναι οι δυο αιτίες που κάνουν τους πλανήτες να κινούνται σε τροχιές γύρω από τον ήλιο, διότι σε περίπτωση που θα καταργούνταν η βαρυτική δύναμη ο πλανήτης θα κινούνταν ευθύγραμμα κατά την εφαπτομένη της τροχιάς. Αυτό το φαινόμενο της αδρανειακής δύναμης το υιοθέτησε και ο Αϊνστάιν στη Γενική Σχετικότητα και μας αποκάλυψε γιατί ένας άνθρωπος στο σύστημα της ελεύθερης πτώσης, ή ο αστροναύτης θα αισθάνεται αβαρής. Τέλος χρησιμοποιώντας την αδρανειακή δύναμη της Γενικής Σχετικότητας και όχι τη μεταγενέστερη υπόθεση της αντιβαρύτητας του Αϊνστάιν θα μπορούσε μελλοντικά να λυθεί και το μέγα πρόβλημα της λεγόμενης σκοτεινής ενέργειας αν αποδειχθεί μελλοντικά το μέγεθος του σπιν του σύμπαντος που υποστηρίζουν Αμερικανοί επιστήμονες, αφού η περιστροφή των σωμάτων δημιουργεί φαινόμενα επιτάχυνσης, όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στο διαχωρισμό υγρών διαφορετικής πυκνότητας σε μια περιστρεφόμενη φυγόκεντρη μηχανή. Category:Fundamental physics concepts